


Blackmail

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at blackmailing backfires, M/M, Mettaton is at his wits end because Sans keeps on cockblocking his date with Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus suggested they head to Grillby's for dinner, but Mettaton was raging on the inside. This can't go on. He has to dig up some dirt on Sans or he'll never leave them to have a proper date with Papyrus at this rate. As far as he knew, Sans didn't have a crush on anyone or any other embarrassing secret. But he wasn't one for giving up so easily. Maybe Papyrus can contribute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

The precarious star of Underground was on his way from studio to meet with his soon to be boyfriend Papyrus. You see, Mettaton and Papyrus got together because of Frisk who… introduced them upon the skeleton's constant nagging. Needless to say, sparks flew between the two and romance was in the air. Alphys and Undyne (because of her lover she agreed, but wasn't exactly happy about the idea) gave the TV star their approval and some tips about dating for real with someone.

But then, he was always there, butting in or making up excuses why his little brother isn't available for Mettaton at this or that moment. He even sabotaged Mettaton's calls to the skeleton's personal cell phone. He was beyond angry at this point. If he keeps getting in their way, then he and Papyrus will never progress with his interfering. Why, just yesterday he told him that Papyrus wasn't ready yet and made him listen for three hours to his babbling about a family history book. And when he actually called his little brother over, it turned out the damn older brother tricked him. Him, Mettaton the star of the Underground! The gall of that skeleton. Instead, Papyrus suggested they head to Grillby's for dinner. Of course, his brother would be there, too. Spying on them.

And so they went, but Mettaton was raging on the inside. This can't go on. He has to dig up some dirt on Sans or he'll never leave them to have a proper date, alone. As far as he knew, Sans didn't have a crush on anyone or any other embarrasing secret… wait. If he has any, his brother should know about it. Sans was sitting by the bar and they had a rare moment in a secluded corner of the diner, Papyrus doing puppy eyes at him, blushing and fidgeting. He was so precious. Oh, my. No wonder I fell head over heels in love with that adorable skeleton, Mettaton thought. His less adorable brother was talking to the bartender who didn't care much for his antics. Or at least it seemed so to the robot TV star. Hmm… intriguing. He'll ask Papy…

"So, darling... ," he started, shifting his gaze from his soon to be boyfriend to his annoying brother who was chugging down… ketchup? Papyrus leaned over the table, excited. "Yes, Mettaton?"

"Do you know why your brother frequents this bar so much? What's so good about it? The restaurant at the hotel is so much better… but also pricier, but that's beside the point. Is there a reason?"

Papyrus conspiratorially looked around before he leaned even more in, almost whispering. "I don't know for sure, but he comes here ever since we moved here. He's friends with the owner, Grillby." He motioned toward the fire elemental who cleaned the glasses and occasionally stopped to get an order from the patrons. His lips formed a smile. That's very interesting. Mettaton's suspicion got even more affirmed when Sans's voice carried over to their table and he caught the last words. Bad skeleton puns. Again. Then, something caught his eye. He could swear that the elemental chuckled. The ever stoic bartender who was rumored to be emotionless. And the… intimate feeling around them all the more confirmed it for the robot. Oh, he's got some… material to work with. Finally, I'll get the older skeleton brother for getting between me and Pap, Mettaton thought, smirking.

The robotic star enjoyed the evening with his cute cinnamon bun as he secretly called him to the fullest. But all the while, he kept tabs on Sans and his behavior around Grillby. The two were chummy. But both were afraid to take the first step. Why, Papy was the one who made the first step in their case, but what's slowing them down?

He has retired for the evening, but not before he kissed Papyrus on the cheek. His brother scoffed and dragged his little, adorable brother away. "We'll meet up when I'm done at the studio. Toodles!" Mettaton sent his soon to be boyfriend air kiss and the skeleton almost fainted from the overwhelming love he felt. "See ya later, Mettaton!" Papyrus said before he left with Sans in tow. The robot sighed as he went back to Hotlands. While he slipped in his bed, his mind forged a devilish plan to stop Sans for good. Papy will be wholly his.

The next day, he awoke and did his routine showbiz work involving looking good and showing off his legs. He couldn't wait until his work is done as he counted the minutes and hours before he could proceed with his plan. When he broad - casted the cooking show and he was told they were done today, he squealed and ran to Snowdin as fast as he could. Mettaton pulled out his cell phone, huffing all the time when he called. He expected Sans to pick up as he always did and this time was no different. " 'up mettaton?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. I just wanted to talk with you. Come to Grillby's, okay?"

"what's this about? i could get papyrus for you, this is his cell after all."

Mettaton stopped running, his breathing ragged as he yelled out inside the microphone receiver on his cell phone. "JUST COME!" and he hung up and sighed heavily and walked the rest of the way to Snowdin.

He stopped before the outskirts of the snowy town, taking in the fresh, chilly air. It was a good thing he was a robot or he'd freeze over. Mettaton walked over to the famous and only bar in the area and opened the door. He saw Sans seated exactly where Papyrus sat yesterday. Mettaton approached him and sat down, a grin settling on his features. Sans shrugged, but the robot star saw through the skeleton – he was nervous. Oh, he had a good reason to be nervous. After all, Mettaton knew his secret he tried so hard to hide, but failed in the end.

Mettaton made himself comfortable and crossed his legs, smirking at the overprotective skeleton. "I've called you here for a reason. Listen up, you bag of bones. I'm not gonna let you bully me anymore!"

Sans cackled. "oh yeah? how so?"

"You see, I just happened to come across some SCANDALOUS information that I don't think you'll be keen on me spreading –" Sans interrupted him with his cackling, but he pretended the skeleton never cut in. " – so here is the deal. If you don't give me and Papyrus some space for us to do our thing…" His complexion got totally worried, awaiting the robot's further words. "I'll tell Grillby EXACTLY how you feel about him." The robotic star of the Underground couldn't help but laugh at Sans' misfortune. Why, he was the source of his misfortune!

Sans got all blue in the face and Mettaton knew he had him where he wanted – cornered. Ha, take that! No more getting between him and… The skeleton stood up and Mettaton grew anxious. "Wait… where are you going?" he asked as matter of factly, but the skeleton didn't pay attention to him. He walked towards the bar and when he reached his usual seat by the bartender, he halted and talked with him over something. Mettaton couldn't make out the words due to the jukebox, but then bartender grabbed the skeleton and kissed him fiercely, gaining cheering and applause from the patrons.

Now it was Mettaton's turn to turn blue, but in despair. He wanted to blackmail Sans, not help him confess! This is a disaster, now he has NOTHING on him again. Ugh, he was so stupid! Sans came back to the table, chuckling like crazy as he sat down like he didn't just kiss his longtime crush. "hey, this was your plan? grillbz has been dating me since last year, mettaton. thanks for the opportunity to come out, we've been waiting for the right time."

If Mettaton could, he would strangle the skeleton, but he'd never do it. Papyrus would never forgive him for hurting his brother. He just didn't get it. He wants some happiness, but he won't allow his only brother to experience the same thrill of romance?

"Sans, I don't get you. You don't want Papyrus to be happy?"

"i do."

"Then let me make him happy. He's everything I could ever want."

"fine. it's about time i dropped the obnoxious older bro act. i just wanted to see how far you would go for him. you'd even blackmail me for his sake. you're something, i'll give you that."

Mettaton blinked, confused with sudden revelation from the skeleton. The robot star slammed the table, pointing at him. "You did that on purpose!" He settled down when everyone turned their attention on them and Mettaton was embarrassed by his outburst. When the patrons resumed with their rambling, Mettaton exhaled deeply, collecting his thoughts. So all those times in the past, he did that for Papyrus? Not his selfish desire to protect his baby brother?

"I get it, you're a funny guy. And cool brother."

"nah, papyrus is cool."

Mettaton chuckled at that. "He certainly is."

A newcomer came in, looking around. He went for their table. "Aha! There you two are!"

Mettaton blushed when he saw Papyrus. "Oh, Papy! You looked for us? I am sorry we didn't tell you. We just had a… family chat."

"family chat?"

"FAMILY CHAT?!"

Both brothers shouted, appalled.

"Why, of course. Not now, but it's going to happen one day."

Sans coughed nervously, his left eye blinking. "uh, i'll leave you two alone. grillbz didn't hear my knock knock jokes yet."

He went to the bar and ordered his drink, still in shock.

But looking back at his brother who laughed earnestly with Mettaton, he found himself chuckling as well. Papyrus found a good match.

If he however ever hurts his bro… he'll regret ever crossing him.

"welp, grillbz. the cat is out of the bag. how about we head to your home after your shift is over?"

The fire elemental nodded and Sans sipped on his drink, content at last.

Things turned out nicely for everyone.

Everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even sorry anymore. This is probably as shitty as it might get, but I had to type it and share with the rest of fandom. I hope no one kills me for this or some troll besieges my profile. Nye heh heh heh!


End file.
